Beyond The Blue
by HollyHartleymermaidmagic1312
Summary: After graduation, the girls have the whole summer to do what they want together, and just enjoy being mermaids. With only Three full moons left together, Bella is the only girl left to be moonstruck. But when it does happen, it isnt a 24 hour thing; Bella faces near death with Will, Cleo, Rikki, Zane, and Lewis trying to save her unless the waves can take her with them...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Holly Hartley (my writing pen name) and in the past year I have become obsessed with the amazing show H2O Just Add Water. I've wanted to do a Bella/Will and friends fan fic for so long so here it is. P.S. this first part is of Bella's dream just so there's no confusion.

**Bella's POV**

I held him close, the warmth of his breath against my smile and the slight breeze of the wind pushing back my hair. The sun was just setting in beautiful waves over the ocean and there was a slight feeling in the air, an eerie feeling. For a second it felt like a movie yet I was still deciding if it was romance or horror. Something was going to happen, but it just couldn't life was just too perfect, too perfect to be taken from my delicate hands which felt across Will's cheek.

"Bella," Will's soft voice began, making my whole body smile. The voice was sweet and calming then as it settled in my mind; it was a yell, as though something was happening.

Will suddenly was pushed from me, and as his voice screamed in powerful pain, I ran, tried to catch Will but for some reason it was as though I couldn't move. It's like those dreams you get once so often, where you move your feet but there is no result, or you are just placed in a slow motion era where you are the only one who cannot keep up with the world around you. The pain in my heart was dreadful, as though a knife had just pierced through it, but comparing the two, I understood instantly the stabbing of the heart would be less painful.

Once I regained my constant speed with the world, the most uncomfortable feeling in the world took over as a large water tentacle wrapped around my stomach pushing its spikes into my now frail body. As the spikes gushed inside of me squeezing until all the air was taken from me and pulled me to the water I saw two figures out in the distances waving their hands at me. With what little power I had left, I squinted my eyes just to see the figures pulling close: Rikki and Cleo.

Moving my mouth I tried to scream help as the tentacle pushed me under the water, but there was some kind of barrier between me and the girls that I knew was useless to try to scream over no matter what. But then Rikki and Cleo stepped through the force field to me and then I realized they weren't waving, they were the ones pushing me under the water. Looking up in desperation towards them and down in misery at myself, my tail formed and suddenly spilt in two as it disappeared, parting into two legs, just as my head was shoved under the water. My arms and legs squirmed like a little bug after being caught until I realized it was no use, Rikki and Cleo were doing this, they took away my powers and are now drowning me. The curtain of water overtook my oxygen and I caught the last glimpse of the world above the water closing my eyes to the look on the girl's faces, and most importantly, the girl next to them, Sophie. Sophie's red hair waved down her back and her face was suddenly flawless. A tail that had once belonged to me now sparkled on Sophie and together the three girls crashed the tentacle as it took me to the great blue abyss.

I jumped in exasperation, as my eyes shot open now aware that I it was just a nightmare. At first I didn't want to get up, the thought of going back to sleep scared me now so I just laid there in bed going over what had just occurred. Rolling over on my back, something rolled over pushing into my skin. Sitting up, I reached under the blanket to find my IPhone. Running my finger across the screen, the time read 12:30 noon.

Noon? How could I have slept that long? Quickly, I stumbled out of bed, checking the few texts I had received from Cleo and Rikki and even Will.

Will

8:08 a.m.

Good morning Beautiful:) Can't wait til later

Cleo

9:32 a.m.

Hey Bella Full Moon tonight be at my house by 4:00 moon rises at 4:15

Will

11:03 a.m.

Bells, wake up! Coming by your house in an hour

Love you:)

Rikki:

12:00 noon

BELLA SOUNDCHECK STARTS IN TEN BE THERE!

Crap. I rushed to my closet and put on the first dress I could find; a sparkling blue dress with sequins all over and pushed my feet into some silver sandals which went perfectly with my dress. Nice, I complimented myself. I knew that Will loved the color blue on me because it reminded him of the ocean. Picking up my brush, I ran the comb gently through my hair while at the same time applying makeup. In less than five minutes I was ready to go. Without hesitation, I grabbed my phone and wallet and ran downstairs.

My older brother, Liam sat at the lone table in the kitchen snacking on a bagel and some tea. Liam is five years older than me and has been raising me ever since we moved from Ireland. My parents, like Will's are still traveling the world and have made their way to North America. Right now I think they are up north in Canada. Liam has been going to college for a few years now and he's even the reason we ever came to Australia, and I'm so thankful that we did.

"Hey, sleepy head it's about time that you broke out of your den," Liam's face now appeared with a big grin which couldn't help but make me smile myself.

"I've got a gig with the band, I have to go I will call you later, Liam." I exclaimed as I ran out the door. Dashing down the steps, I felt my phone buzz in my hand and instantly brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I stumbled both with my legs and my speaking.

"Bella, where are you?" The angriness in the voice couldn't be mistaken for anyone other than Rikki herself.

"I'm sorry, I over slept, but Rikki I'm on my way just tell the band that they can just do the demos I-"

Slamming into something or someone, my phone dropped to the ground following by my own body. Looking up, my voice was filled with concern, "sorry, I just I,"

His blonde hair glimmered in the sun and his innocent blue eyes feel to me with worry as he grabbed my hands and pulled me up off the cement. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Will," my voice broke off into laughter and eventually so did his. Luckily, no damage had come to my phone, but now I had probably just infuriated Rikki more by accidentally hanging up on her.

"Bella, I've been calling and texting you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but Will you don't mind running do you?" I giggled as confusion set over his face. Taking his hand in mine, I began sprinting down the boardwalk to the café. Trying to hold my dress from flying up, I stumbled running the last mile to the café as the sun scorched down on our heads. As we ran, I told Will everything, and realizing I was late; he smiled and pushed us faster. Not as fast and as in shape as him, I stopped, Rikki's just up ahead.

Like always when I ran for too long my voice was high and pitchy and I could hardly breathe. Leaning over on my knees, I tried to catch my breath. Since I wasn't much of a runner, my throat and lungs burned, I came to a point where I thought I was going to hurl. Bending over, Will placed his hand along my back and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "It's just up ahead, Bella I'm so proud of you."

In between breathing into my fiery lungs, I let out a laugh, more like a squeal because of how tired I was but still, it hurt worse than breathing. Unexpectantly, Will squatted down, turning his head back at me.

"Will, I can't," but as I spoke he remained in the same stance. I got up on his back, and Will, yes, piggybacked me like I was a five year old girl up the hill to the café.

When we got to the front of Rikki's, Will set me down and I smiled as big of a smile that I have ever had. "Hey, anything for my rock star," Will shined, leaning down to kiss me, and as he did I kissed him back, and it was like water had blown out the fire inside me as fireworks blew off in my mind. Entering the café, my hand slipped from Will's as I stepped on stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Will's POV

I walked in the café after Bella, her purse in my hand along with her cellphone. Setting it down on a table, I sat in the booth with Cleo, Rikki, and Zane as the band began playing. Ever since graduation, Rikki and Zane had settled all that had happened to their relationship and now were nearly inseparable as he had his arm around her shoulder and the two began kissing. Cleo and I turned, awkwardly smiling at each other while we tried to look anywhere but the Rikki and Zane show.

Bella's voice rang throughout the café making my body shiver, and my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, and ever since we have become official I just always want to be with her. Somewhat like Rikki and Zane now. But there was a different feeling inside of me, one wanting me to protect Bella. Like tonight, with the full moon and all my stomach churned and for a little while now I have had a bad feeling about tonight and still I had no idea what to do.

When the comet almost hit earth, I knew I almost lost Bella for good, I mean the girls tell me everything about what happens and almost loosing Bella it's made me want to protect her from scientists and water and just everything that it all seems impossible.

Taking me from my thoughts Cleo's voice appears from behind me, "Will, since tonight's the full moon we were thinking you and Zane could come hang with us until around 12:00? Something to do and I've had this feeling that something's-"

"Going to happen," I finished ignoring the question and now began to stress about everything else.

"Will, what have you been thinking?" Cleo's voice became concerned but it was just hard to explain, like I was frozen and couldn't get the words out.

"Yeah, Cleo I'd love to go,"

"Will, are you okay?" Cleo began.

"Yeah, I don't know, I have just been kind of paranoid lately, I don't want anything to happen to Bella, or you, or Rikki."

"I know what you mean, Will." Cleo turned, as if she felt me and felt my feelings. The crowd turned quiet and I looked up to the stage just as someone's hands wrapped around my vision.

"Guess who," the voice was whimsical and sweet. Of course I knew the voice it was the best sound in the world, so instead of telling her, I turned around in my seat pulling her lips to mine. My heart began beating fast and then slow all at the same time and it felt like we stood there forever as I held her delicate face in my hands.

When we finally pulled back, her smile spread and along with it so did mine. She moved over and sat between me and Cleo as the two girls talked about Bella's whereabouts. Zane and Rikki had managed to stop for air as they sat, starring out at nothing.

Suddenly, Cleo bounced up from her seat on the inside of the booth. It was as though she was racing to save someone; Stepping over Bella and I to get out of the seat she ran to the beaded curtains at the door. A figure stood in the doorway just as she managed to wrap her arms around him, the faint smile of a friend whispered through me.

Lewis was home for the summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has followed my story please tell people about it :D you guys are amazing and I'm sorry the last chapter was extremely short and boring trust me it will pick up! And in this chapter I included a little Clewis love;) enjoy and comment.

**Cleo's POV**

It was as though time stopped as my phone buzzed under the table at the café. My heart instantly skipped a beat when I read I had gotten a once and a while treat; a text from Lewis. Scrawled across the screen the words read; turn around. Two simple yet amazing words that made me become the happiest girl in the world. Twisting around in my seat, I caught eye of the love of my life, the boy who I had only dreamt about; the only visits I had gotten ever since graduation.

In that moment, time stopped, pretty much like in those cheesy romance movies, but now I realize they are anything but cheesy they are spectacular. Getting up on my toes, even tripping over Bella and Will, I couldn't stop myself as I ran to Lewis and when I was in his arms it made my life worth living, it made the wait worth it. I couldn't move afraid that if I did it would all end like it did in the dreams I had at least once a week. Lewis pulled back, taking in my face, and I felt a tear brushing down my cheek and only a second later I saw one running down his. I wiped it away, and he pulled me close gently kissing my forehead.

"I've missed you, Lewis."

His voice laughed and I could hear his words were jumbled as he choked on tears. "I love you, Cleo." Both of us were unable to move, even as Rikki, Zane, Bella, and Will made their way over. Rikki of course toppled over us making it a group hug as Bella joined. Will and Zane both shook their heads and joined in.

"Long time no see, man," Zane shook Lewis's hand as we finally were pulled away, his hand still locked in mine.

Bella took Lewis in her arms and whispered something that made them both laugh, looking back at me. Then Rikki, and even Will hugged Lewis each one with their own remark. "Too much time in the lab, huh, Lewis, same nerd I always knew." Rikki grinned sarcastically, but you could tell she was holding back a few tears, and that made me turn to hug her.

"So what are we going to do as your welcome back celebration today, Lewis?" Will asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could get home, because I don't know if I was the only one who remembered but there's a full moon about to rise in a little over an hour." Lewis declared in his usual protective voice which made everyone groan.

"Lewis, you haven't changed a bit!" Rikki smiled, heading out of the café with Zane at her heels.

**Bella's POV**

Outside the café, we all agreed we'd get our stuff for tonight, and meet back at Cleo's in forty-five minutes. Walking to my house, Will and I held each other in each other's arms along the beach. Boys across the beach kept whistling with each step I took, but none of that meant anything to me. Will was the only guy who meant anything to me on this beach. Far off the shore line away from the water, the sand was hard and crusty as we glided across the top of the white crystals. Someone up ahead was holding a barbeque, and the smell of hamburgers hotdogs and an assortment of food made me smile at the most perfect place on the Earth. The comments from the water kept coming from boys I had never even seen, "Come on baby, go for a swim!" one would scream, or even "Ditch the blonde honey come here!" Rolling my eyes, I knew I was used to it, but Will still wasn't.

"I'm sorry Will," I awkwardly stuttered what was I even supposed to say?

He stopped me, pulling both my hands in his and shrugged, "You can't help youre the most radiant girl in the world, I can hardly resist." Will's hand took the shape of my face as he pulled me in. My heart started beating faster and slower at the same time, and I kissed him back.

The calling stopped.

When we got to my apartment, Liam wasn't there most likely out surfing with his friends. It wasn't unusual for Liam to be out, he usually was with his friends, who were absolutely obsessed with the whole surfing and body boarding thing just off the coast. Liam usually stayed out camping at beaches around Australia during his breaks from school, normally he would be gone from weeks to weeks, which I was used to by now.

Will and I jumped upstairs to my small little bedroom at the end of the hall. I grabbed my suitcase/ bag thing my parents got from Italy about a year ago. And I packed all the essentials for a mermaid night out, which really is everything you would need at a usual sleepover. Will was off in the corner of my quaint little room, looking at the little knick knacks my parents, my brother and I have collected from around the world. I held the most artifacts though from my home, Ireland. My collection mostly consisted of sea shells I had collected when I was a little girl, before I was a mermaid and old friendship necklaces, even though I never have had friends before I moved to Australia mostly because I have never lived in a place longer than a few months and it's just too hard. But it's ago, because now I know where I belong in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Rikki's POV

When Zane and I arrived at Cleo's house, Lewis and Cleo were microwaving some popcorn and looking through all the movies they had rented. All of them were horror or suspense or action each one rated R.

Setting down my stuff, I turned to Cleo Zane behind me, "Cleo where are your Dad and Sam anyway?"

"Oh, Sam had some business trip about four hours north of here, so they decided to take Kim as her vacation for the weekend." Cleo scuffled through the movies and Lewis went to retrieve the popcorn.

"Yeah sow wwew cwan jwust chwill fwor thwe wwekend," Lewis was too busy stuffing his face with the buttery popcorn which made my mouth water.

"Lewis!" Cleo giggled, taking some of the popcorn from the bowl and throwing it at Lewis who then took her in his arms as happy as a little child in a candy store. I slouched down on the couch and Zane popped a movie into the DVD player joining me on the couch.

"What are we watching?" I asked, taking the bowl from Lewis and Cleo.

"Something about zombies or ghosts, I'm not so sure," Zane remarked wrapping his arm around me pulling me into him. "Speaking of zombies, when are Bella and Will coming?" Zane barked.

And only a few seconds later the door opened, just like on the tv shows, always the perfect timing. "What do you know?" Zane laughed.

"So what, now my boyfriend can predict the future?" I asked as Zane pulled me to his lips.

"What is this a make out party or something, I might as well go home," Bella giggled shutting the door behind her.

"No, but you made it right on time, Bella be safer next time." Lewis went on like a school teacher going on about a lecture.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just going to use the bathroom real quick, and don't worry, Lewis I won't be a second late without telling you."

Will came over and lied on the floor in front of the TV like a little kid just as the movie began, and Lewis and Cleo joined us a few moments later just as the dramatic music began playing. That's when we heard it, the scream that hollered in our eardrums nearly making them burst, not from the TV but from outside. It was like an instinct for Will to shoot up, his face completely white and his heart beating so loud you could hear it as though it was an earthquake pounding through the house. The air grew tense and it only took Will a second to spring up the stairs, following by Lewis's nerves which jumped just at the sound of the scream.

"Bella." I said under my breath, as Cleo and I got up to follow, Zane stopped us grabbing both of us and explaining it may not be safe for us. So unable to do anything, Cleo and I listened to the silence of the night after that traumatizing scream making both of us go pale.

That's when Lewis ran down stairs followed by Will, who was already beginning to hyperventilate.

"She's, she's not up there," Lewis bent over on his knees from running and stood up with Will who was already making his way out the door.

"We've got to go find her now!" Will screamed, his blond hair disappearing into the night and the sound of her scream still ringing in our ears.


End file.
